1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and methods for adjusting observation distances thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, to improve viewing quality, a manual adjustment of a display device is required to change an observation distance . However, this is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display device and a method for adjusting observation distances between the user and the display device thereof, which can overcome the limitations described above.